


Committing To Each Other

by roguefaerie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Communication, Drabble, Gen, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: A drabble story of Tiny and his queerplatonic partner and platonic soulmate.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Committing To Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/gifts).



They had been living together as roommates for six months when Tiny knew. He was tall for his name and he was not in romantic love, but he never wanted to live in a world without Greg. And he didn’t pine for his roommate. They talked about it like two adults, both coming up in the queer community that required really talking about what things meant. And so they did. Yes; they were roommates, two people who could work it out and be each other’s life partner by agreement, because a soulmate mattered whatever the circumstances. And so it was.


End file.
